


blow the candle and make a wish

by erry_kyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I can't help it, M/M, Minhyuk is mentioned, Romantic Fluff, i hope it's sweet instead of pervy, i'm sorryy, it's not even wonho's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erry_kyun/pseuds/erry_kyun
Summary: "Hey.""Hm?"“Because there’s no candle on the cake, you should be the candle.”“What?”OrChangkyun makes a little surprise party for his boyfriend.





	blow the candle and make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in a long school break rn and i don't have many things to do. so, i decided to translate my indonesian fic into english. i hope you all will like it!

That day was same sort of a tiring day like always. It had been only a month or so since Wonho got his first job after graduating from the college, yet he already felt so exhausted of going to work. But it’s not like he had other choice to do for living either. Maybe if he held himself well, things would be better anytime soon. Wonho kept telling himself that some people being assholes towards him only because he’s a newcomer, he just had to wait for the time to go.

As he arrived in front of his apartment, he entered the key and opened the door. He sighed. Everything hadn’t changed since he was graduated. Even he still lived in the same apartment as he did when he was in college. He couldn’t move to a better place yet. He was kind of broke.

But, _well_ , there’s actually a little thing had been changed—

Wonho smiled as he saw Changkyun’s pair of sneakers on the shoe racks in his doorway.

—sometimes Changkyun’s there to welcome him home. It gave a nice feeling to him, like all shits happened at work were suddenly faded away from his head. Wonho hoped he can ask the boy to live with him, but Changkyun still live with his parents. So, he decided to give his reserve key to Changkyun so that he could come whenever he wants, even when Wonho was not at home.

But _now_ , where is he?

“I’m home.” Wonho took off his shoes and entered his home.

Usually Changkyun would at least answer him, or even come to him for a hug. He didn’t do that today. Wonho didn’t see his presence at all (except those pair of shoes of course). Maybe he was in bathroom or was busily struggling in the kitchen. He didn’t cook that often though. Or maybe—

“Changkyun?”

“Ah, _H-hyung_!”

—or, he actually was hiding himself behind the wall while looking so shy with his face all-red. When Wonho took a glace to his eyes, that face became even redder.

Wonho himself was really surprised to the point that he couldn’t find anything to say. Well, because Changkyun was standing there, face red and almost naked. He only wore a cute white apron. That didn’t cover his whole body much enough. Was it one of his wet dreams or _what_?

“Wha—why do you dress like—?” Changkyun leaned over him, and then kiss his cheek before Wonho could even finish his sentence. The older one blushed. Changkyun looked so damn adorable it could kill him.

“Happy Birthday, Wonho- _hyung_.”

 _What_?!

Today’s his _damn_ birthday?!

He took almost a minute only to count days and to be sure that the day was really the 1st of March. And, it took another minute for him to think of how the heck he could forget his own birthday. Maybe he was too into his work these days. To think about it, he also barely had a date with Changkyun lately. Changkyun seemed to be fine with it, but Wonho still felt guilty.

“Wh—why don’t you at least say something?” Changkyun said, he looked nervous and embarrassed. He covered his face with his hands. _Cute_. “I knew it wasn’t a good idea! I shouldn’t listen to Minhyuk- _hyung_ from the start.”

Minhyuk? Wonho frowned. _What the hell did that pervert tell and teach to my innocent Im Changkyun?_ It must be Minhyuk who told Changkyun to dress like that. There’s no way Changkyun would do that on his own.

Wonho took a glance again over Changkyun; from bottom to the top, from head to toe.

Damn cute. Wonho felt like eating him up.

 _Well_ , maybe he should thank Minhyuk later.

“Sorry, I’m just … I can’t find my words. You are really beautiful, Kkukkungie.”

Changkyun blushed, again. Wonho held his boyfriend’s hands, kissing them twice. Then, he walked over to kiss Changkyun’s exposed back. Changkyun felt the heat up to his cheeks. It weakened his legs whenever Wonho was being sweet like this. Just when Wonho was about to kiss him again, Changkyun stopped him. “Wa-wait! The cake is waiting!” He pushed Wonho away, then leading up him to the dining table in the small kitchen.

“You bought a cake?”

“Of course! It’s your favorite.”

And, there they were. Wonho saw a cheese cake on the dining room. The large one. Actually too much for only two of them, but it’s not like he’s complaining about it. “Whoa, it does look delicious,” Wonho pulled the chair and sit on it. “Thank you, Changkyun.”

Changkyun just stood still there while looking at his feet, “It’s nothing,” he said. “I didn’t have enough time to search for a better cake, or buy and put candles on top on the cake. I wish I could give you the best birthday surprise ever, but I ruined it. I’m sorry.”

“No! Why do you think that way?” Wonho shook his head. “I’m so happy right now. I can’t even put it into words,” he smirked. “Ah, so that’s why you dress up like that.”

Changkyun blushed. “I can’t help it!” He hugged himself tight, feeling shy. “I think you won’t be happy receiving only a cheese cake on your birthday, Minhyuk- _hyung_ told me to do this. He said you would be very happy seeing me like … _this_.”

 _Cute_.

Actually, Wonho didn’t mind receiving only a cake for his birthday. As long as he could spend his birthday with Changkyun, he would love it.

“He wasn’t wrong though,” Wonho then smiled. He grabbed Changkyun’s hand, pulled him closer. “Sit here,” he said, telling him to sit on his lap.

“That’s … I don’t want to.”

“Why? Are you shy?” Wonho smiled wider as he saw Changkyun’s cheeks going red. “Come on, it’s my birthday and you don’t want to fulfill my wish?”

“But—”

“Please?”

That’s unfair, Changkyun thought. Wonho’s cute rabbit-like face was his biggest weakness and he couldn’t say no.

“Okay.”

“That’s my baby.”

Changkyun came closer, spread his legs and sit on the older man’s lap. Being this close to Wonho still made his heart beat so fast, even though they had already dating for almost two years. Wonho hugged him tight, feeling the sweet scent of his puppy boy. He kiss the younger’s shoulder, licked it to tease him a little. Wonho smiled as he felt Changkyun hugged him back as tight as him.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Because there’s no candle on the cake, you should be the candle.”

“What?” Changkyun frowned, confused.

“I’m going to blow out my birthday candle.” Wonho caressed Changkyun’s hair as he blow the younger’s ear playfully.

“What are you doing? Tha-that’s tickle,” Changkyun’s laugh softly.

“I will make a wish,” Wonho said as he leaned again to reach Changkyun’s ear. He whispered, so soft that it almost couldn’t be heard. “I wish _we_ —Hoseok and Changkyun—will be together forever. If possible, I want to marry Changkyunnie.”

Wonho actually was being serious about that. He wouldn’t be this broke, only ate instant ramyun lately, if he didn’t go this far to save money. He wanted to buy Changkyun a ring, the nice and cool one. He wanted to find a new better apartment if Changkyun move to live with him someday. Changkyun didn’t ask him for anything, but Wonho still wanted to give him the best he could afford.

Wonho had no idea how red Changkyun’s face at the time. The idea of them marrying kept playing in Changkyun’s head. That was a nice feeling. “You … you shouldn’t say out loud your wish.”

“Is that so?” Wonho loosened his hug, looking at his boyfriend’s face. “But this candle can change color if it heard my wish.” He caressed Changkyun’s cheek, let out a soft laugh. “Cute.”

Changkyun pouted.

Wonho took a cake slicer on the table to slice the cake, while the other arm kept holding the younger’s waist. “Here, have a taste.” He offered the small piece of cake in front of Changkyun’s mouth.

Changkyun usually wouldn’t take it. He hated to be fed because he thought it’s childish. But, because that day was a special day, he had no choice. He took a bite.

“Taste good?”

The cheese melted on his mouth, the cake was really good despite of its not-so-special look. Changkyun nodded. “You should taste it too, _Hyung_.”

Wonho took another small piece. But, even before it got into his mouth, the cake fell … on Changkyun’s thigh.

“ _Shit_ ,” Changkyun grumbled. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you— _ha … ahh_ ,” He quickly closed his mouth with his hands, Changkyun’s blushed. What was that weird sound he just made?! Wonho actually ate that cake directly from Changkyun’s thigh, then licked his skin clean. When he bit it a little too hard, Changkyun couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.

Wonho smirked. “You know, baby,” Wonho looked up to the younger one. “There’s something sweeter than cakes.”

Changkyun stayed silent for a while. Wonho’s indeed sometimes being cheesy, even though he already got used to it, it still could make him blush anyway. “Me?”

Wonho smiled. “Give me a bite?”

Changkyun cupped Wonho’s face with his hands. “I will give you all of it,” he said, as he leaned closer to older man and kiss him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa I'm not fluent in english, i hope you're understand the story despite of the grammar mistakes. >.<


End file.
